


I'm Here with You

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: Steve病倒了。





	I'm Here with You

**Author's Note:**

> 陪床梗，剧情设定较靠前；给starpieces太太的回礼。

Steve怎么也没想到，被Danny叫成Super SEAL的他，拿各种大伤小伤不当回事的他，面对枪林弹雨也毫无惧色的他，居然被小小的急性肠胃炎击败了。

Danny找到Steve的时候，他正缩成一团窝在床上。如果不是他哼得听起来很痛的话，Danny也许会觉得这个场景很可爱。啊，小小的蜷成一团的海豹，整个人沐浴在阳光下……

“Steve?”Danny揉揉他的后背，摸到了一手的冷汗，“你还好吗，babe？”

“Danny.”Steve睁开眼，如梦初醒般地念着他的名字，“Danny，你怎么来了？”

“因为你不接我电话？”Danny单手支在床边，伸出手去探他的额头，“God, you're hot!”

“我知道我很辣。”Steve哼哼唧唧地说。

Danny无语地看了他一眼，但现在不是唠叨他的最佳时机。“你怎么把自己……算了，忘了它吧。你知道吗？我们得去趟医院。”他说着，试图拽Steve的胳膊把他拉起来。

而Steve摆出了抵死抗争的架势，一个劲儿地往后缩着。虽然他病着没力气，但Danny也还真拿他没办法。他像个小孩子那样耍脾气，大声声明：“我很好，我不要——”突然腹部新一轮的绞痛袭来，他疼得一缩，幼稚的言论戛然而止。

“Steve!”Danny紧张地喊出声，就好像他不是生了个小病，而是被人投了毒。“哪里疼？是胃吗？……好了，这下我无论如何都得把你送去医院。”Danny环住他的腰，有些强硬地把他从床上拖下地又拖下楼，一路连推带拽地把他塞进了副驾驶，关好门，然后坐上驾驶座，启动了发动机。

虽然没有转头，Danny意识到边上的人正盯着自己，和自己手里的方向盘。“我还不想死，还有个小女孩在等我回家。所以，不行！即使你再控制狂，我也不会允许一个高烧病人开车！”

Steve失望地皱皱鼻子，抱着肚子斜倚在车窗上，一脸的生无可恋。

 

Danny这辈子都没把车开到这么快过。好吧，可能有过一两次，被新泽西的黑帮追杀的时候。重点是，这次没人有生命危险，在平时的他看来，为了个急性肠胃炎之类的病把车开到这么快简直就是疯了。

啊对，急性肠胃炎。Danny太熟悉这种病了。Grace之前得过一回，坚强的小女孩疼得直掉眼泪。Danny抱着孩子在各个科室之间东跑西颠，急得发际线都退后了好几毫米。

如果有着钢铁般意志的Steve看起来都那么痛，那他实际到底有多疼？想到这儿，Danny拍开警笛，把油门踩得更用力了些，无视了红灯，迅速打死方向盘，来了个完美的漂移。

……都说了，他可是受过警队专业培训的。

轻车熟路地带着Steve到医院，填表，滥用职权插队，就诊，做完各种检查之后，被告知的确是急性肠胃炎，因为耽误了半天时间，病情已经加重了，需要住院治疗。无视了Steve的抗议，以紧急联系人的身份替他签了字，连哄带劝地把这个巨婴塞进病房里，Danny这才松了口气，走出病房掏出手机，通知正在解决家庭事务，对此毫不知情的Chin和Kono。

Danny回来的时候，Steve已经换好病号服吊上了点滴。此人听到了门响，侧过头看着他，表情那叫一个委屈，就像是被囚禁在病房里，受了天大的冤枉一样。

“别这个表情看着我。”Danny走过去，替他掖了掖被子，“冷吗？”

“不冷。”Steve扁着嘴，注视着Danny搬了个椅子坐在床边，任由他暖烘烘的双手包裹住自己冰凉的手。热度从皮肤相贴近的位置一点点传来，像是快要被人捂化的冰。

“感觉好些了吗？大夫说过一个小时再量一次体温。”Danny柔声说。

Steve敷衍地点点头，温暖的病房和输液的药力让他有些困倦。他半阖起眼，又挣扎着睁开，Danny的脸在他眼前模糊地晕成一片。“别走……”他嘟哝着。

“想睡就睡吧。”Danny的语气轻柔得像是在哄孩子，“I'm here with you.”他把左手搭在Steve身上，有节奏地轻拍着。

于是Steve放心地闭上眼，握紧Danny的手，陷入一团黑暗之中。

 

Danny凝视了一会儿Steve安静的睡颜，强迫自己移开眼，转而盯着点滴里一滴一滴掉落的液体发呆。直到液面下降到几乎看不见，他才如梦初醒般松开Steve的手跳起来，手忙脚乱地把另一袋的开关划开，让那里的液体得以涌下去。

睡着的Steve很可爱。Danny想着，又坐回椅子上。这样的Steve很乖，不会跟他吵架，不会顶嘴惹他生气，也不会控制欲发作，试图掌控他生活的方方面面。就只是安静地躺在那里，像个睡美人。

睡美人。Danny被自己的想法逗笑了。逗过了这么久了，他还在睡，难道在等我去吻醒他吗？

为什么不呢？

老实说这个想法刚浮现的时候把Danny吓了一跳，但他随即便镇定下来。一个Danny在他脑海里叉着腰呈细脚伶仃圆规状，指着他的鼻子絮絮叨叨：『发烧的是Steve又不是你，别犯傻行不行？他过一会儿自己就醒了，根本不需要吻他。』

本来在一旁坐着的另一个Danny闻听此言，气得蹦了起来：『这就是你关注的重点，huh？他都想吻他了，而这就是你的重点？』

两个Danny在脑子里吵成一团。第三个Danny伴随着“噗”的一声和淡淡的白色烟雾冒出来，茫然地看了看他们两个，从身后掏出一块牌子：我可以说话吗？

得到允许后，第三个Danny开心地捋了捋头发，接着几乎把他吼聋：『笨蛋，他醒了！』

Danny浑身一震，回过神来，正对上Steve饶有兴趣的眼神。“干嘛？”他不自在地变换着姿势，换了一条腿翘起来。

“猜不透你在想什么。”Steve颇有些困扰地皱着眉，表情可爱极了。

“这可真是个好消息。”Danny露出个夸张的笑容，“你感觉如何？”伸出手摸摸他的额头，很烫。

Steve嘟起嘴：“我好极了，现在就能出院。”

“没戏。”Danny无情地粉碎他的幻想，拿出体温计递给他，“量一下体温。大夫说如果烧得太高就得吃退烧药。”

Steve的嘴简直要撇到天上去了，不情不愿地把体温计夹在了腋下：“你不信任我。”

“Nope，babe，我不是不信任你，我这是了解你。”

“我现在这么精力充沛，绝对没有事了。”Steve不安分地晃来晃去，想要坐起来。

“万一你是回光返照怎么办？”Danny一伸手又把他按了回去，“躺好，我可没钱给你购置墓地。你要是死了，我就把你抛尸大海，权当是放生海豹了。”

“你真残忍，Danno。”Danny把床摇起来的时候，Steve说。

“跟你学的啊，亲爱的。”Danny笑得灿烂，“这是我们的婚姻给我带来的唯一益处了。你以为我为什么跟你结婚？”

“我以为你是被迫的？”Steve挑眉。

Danny的笑容僵住：“闭嘴。”

Steve脸上的笑容很蠢。他掏出体温计看了看，又目光闪烁地望着Danny，似乎很不想把这东西给他。Danny读懂了他的表情，一把抢过体温计，皱着眉读出上面的度数：“38度9。你病得不轻啊。”

“这明明是咱俩刚认识你就给我的评价。”Steve的脸因为发烧有点泛红。

“事实证明我说的没错。”Danny起身离开，不一会儿又回来了，把满满一杯水递给他，“先喝点水，再把药吃了……嘿，慢点喝！”

Danny的指甲划开锡纸，取了片退烧药给他。Steve直起身子，一倾身，直接含住了Danny的指尖。舌头灵巧地拨弄了一下，把药片吞到嘴里。

Danny浑身一颤。

“你是尼安德特人吗？Huh?! 人类进化出手不是让你当摆设的！”他错了，Steve即使发着高烧也能把他气到脑溢血。这大概是种天赋。或者本能。或者两者皆是。

“我两只手都占着。”慢条斯理地捧着水杯喝了口水，Steve看着气得毛都要炸起来的金发搭档，一脸无辜。

“你这只野兽。”Danny张了半天嘴，决定不跟脑子烧坏了的人计较。

“嗯哼。”Steve笑得很傻，但Danny爱死了这种笑容。他又恢复了紧握着Steve左手的姿势，无意识地揉搓着：“你昨天吃什么了，为什么会得肠胃炎？”

Steve的眼珠转来转去。Danny知道，一般来说这意味着他在想方设法地转移话题。“说到昨天，那个案子……”

“Steve.”

“好吧。我可能，恰好，不小心，吃了点放了三天的……”Steve的声音在Danny的瞪视下弱了下去，“菠萝披萨。”他咽了口吐沫。

Danny无言地看着他。

“一个人在家不想做饭。”Steve咬着下唇，而Danny觉得这实在是该死的性感极了，“房子空荡荡的。”

噢，Steve。Danny的目光在他敞开的领口转了一圈，转而若无其事地望向天花板。别看，真的，别看。这太……引人犯罪了。

“这个房子毕竟承载着那么多的欢声笑语，那么多美好的回忆。”Steve继续往下说，“曾经是和父母和Mary在一起的记忆，而现在……”

而现在，物是人非。调查案件时McGarrett家的凄清的惨状在Danny脑海里闪现。可怜的Steve。

“……是你和Gracie。”

Danny猛地回头，差点抻到了脖子。他匆忙找寻着Steve的眼睛，终于对上的那一刻，不自觉地屏住呼吸，收紧双手。

明亮的眸子，深沉的墨绿色，某种复杂的情感沉淀在里面，满满地盈着，浓郁而热烈。

Danny慢慢地，难以置信地睁大眼睛。他找到了他想要的答案。

“I love you, Danny.”Steve绽开一个笑容，眨眨眼，说。紧接着就被对方落下的吻堵住了嘴巴。

被隐藏起的感情一旦得到释放，就像是决堤的河水，汹涌炽烈，引导着两个人几乎是抵死缠绵。“I love you, too.”额头抵着额头，鼻子蹭着鼻子，Danny在喘息的空当儿喃喃地念道，“I love you, too, Steven.”

 

**彩蛋**

“往披萨上加菠萝果然是错误的行为！看，出事了吧？”

“……我觉得这跟菠萝没什么关系，Daniel。”

 

The End


End file.
